A LITTLE LOVESTORY
by spoonymyunicorn
Summary: Endlich WM! Eine Zeit, in der Fussballfans ihre schönsten und traurigsten Momente erleben, Länder friedlich aufeinander treffen und Fussballer ihr grösstes Talent zeigen können. Cool, oder? Nur die 16 jährige Jelsa ist davon alles andere als begeistert. Und was auch immer sie von ihrer Zeit in Russland erwartet hat, ist nicht das, was sie wirklich erlebt. @Antoine Griezmann


**Teil 1**

"Bitte Dad!", flehe ich, aber Dad sieht mich nur erschöpft an. "Jelsa. Wir haben das schon besprochen." Er seufzt. Ich weiß dass ich so gut wie verloren habe. "Ich will aber nicht nach Russland. Das ist am Ende der Welt und viel zu groß! Außerdem wäre Nurias Mum einverstanden das ich bleibe!", versuche ich es noch ein letztes Mal. "Russland ist nicht am Ende der Welt. Weißt du eigentlich wie viele in deinem Alter sich wünschen, mit zu kommen?" "Ja schon... aber" "Jelsa", unterbricht Dad meinen Einwand, "deine Freunde laufen dir schon nicht weg. Und du wirst ganz sicher Spaß haben!"

Ich seufze tief. Leider weiß ich nur zu genau, wann ich eine Diskussion verloren habe. Ich liebe meinen Dad ja, aber er hat dummerweise keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn man als 16 Jährige ganz alleine in ein fremdes Land muss. Na gut, nicht alleine, weil ja mein DAD und seine Teamkollegen mitkommen, aber ich finde, das zählt nicht. Und Russland hat mich noch nie besonders fasziniert. Wieso kann die WM auch nicht in Frankreich stattfinden? Oder in Amerika? Von mir aus auch in Asien, aber doch nicht dort! Ich hab in Google nachgeschaut. Es gibt absolut keine heißen russischen Jungs. Aber das ist ja eh egal, wenn ich immer mit meinem Dad abhängen muss, weil er absolut jeden Jungen in meinem Alter vertreibt, sobald dieser mir zu nahe kommt. Dad kann es manchmal echt übertreiben...

"Komm schon Jelsa... tu es für mich.", bittet Dad mich. Ich hasse diese Masche. Immer wenn er mit dem kommt, muss ich einfach nachgeben. Eigentlich gehe ich ja gerne zu Dads Spiele, aber es ist echt nicht lustig, einen Monat, oder vielleicht noch länger, von meinen Freunden und meinem Team getrennt zu sein. Klar versteht Dad das, aber er will mich nicht alleine Zuhause lassen, weil ich erst 16 bin. Wenn ich nur zwei Jahre älter wäre... "Aber...," wende ich ein, "ich bekomme meine Freiheiten..." Dad sieht mich mit großen Augen an. "Klar Prinzessin!", sagt er sofort. Bei dem Spitznamen verdrehe ich die Augen. Egal wie oft ich ihn bitte damit aufzuhören, er nennt mich trotzdem noch so. "Und ich darf auch zwischen durch in den Ausgang.", hänge ich noch an. "Ich weiß nicht, Jel. Weißt du wie viele andere-", will Dad einwenden, aber dieses Mal schneide ich ihm das Wort ab. "Dad. Ich bin 16 und will meine Freiheiten! Außerdem gibt es währen der Weltmeisterschaften überall Sicherheitsleute. Mir wird ganz sicher nichts passieren."

"Na gut.", gibt Dad schließlich nach. Ich grinse leicht, auch wenn ich immer noch ein bisschen sauer bin. "Darf ich die Ferien auswählen?", frage ich und setzte meinen Hundeblick auf. Nach der WM haben wir nämlich beide eine Woche Ferien und ich habe nicht schon wieder Lust, nach Mallorca zu gehen. Dad zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Er weiß genau, dass ich ihn mehr oder weniger erpresse. Schließlich nickt er ergeben. Ich grinse noch ein bisschen mehr.

Ich liege mit geschlossenen Augen auf meinem Bett, Nuria springt aufgeregt um mich herum durch das ganze Zimmer. „Und dieses Top musst du UNBEDINGT mitnehmen!", ruft sie aufgeregt. Ich brumme nur zustimmend. Ich habe sie gefragt ob sie mir packen hilft, und nun nimmt sie seit einer ganzen Stunde meinen Kleiderschrank auseinander. Am Anfang hatte ich vor, einen Koffer mit zunehmen, nun sind es wahrscheinlich schon etwa drei. „Und diese Pullover sind perfekt wenn es kalt wird...", murmelt sie vor sich hin und schmeißt sie hörbar in einen Koffer. „Jelsa, du könntest ruhig etwas mithelfen!", faucht sie schließlich gespielt böse und springt mit voller Wucht auf mich. Ich stöhne auf, als sie mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht auf mir liegt. Nuria ist hat zwar die perfekte Modelfigur, ist aber nicht gerade ein Fliegengewicht, besonders wenn sie auf mir liegt. „Schon gut!", lache ich und schiebe sie von mir runter. Wir grinsen uns an. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mitkommen!", sagt Nuria etwas neidisch. „Wir würden die Leute dort auseinandernehmen! Wir könnten zusammen oberkörperfreie Jungs betrachten und kommentieren, shoppen gehen und ganz viel Eis essen! Ich hab gehört die Russen sollen tolles Eis machen..." „Und von wo hast du das gehört?", frage ich sie belustigt. „Irgendwo halt...", sie versucht zu schmollen, aber wir brechen zusammen in Gelächter aus. „Ich werde dich vermissen!", seufze ich. Sie lächelt mich an. „Ich dich auch John." Wir grinsen wieder über beide Ohren. John ist gewissermaßen ihr Spitzname für mich, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte.

„So John, wir müssen jetzt noch fertig packen!", meint Nuria nach einiger Zeit, in der wir einfach nebeneinander auf dem Bett gelegen haben. Sie springt vom Bett, während ich mich mehr heraus rolle –und zu Boden falle.

„Jelsa, Rico kommt gleich und... Jelsa?!", fragt Dad, der gerade in mein Zimmer gekommen ist. Natürlich ohne anzuklopfen. Er sieht mich verwirrt an, während ich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden liege, und Nuria mich auslacht. Ich grinse Dad an, während ich rot werde. Sobald ich nicht mehr auf dem Fußballfeld bin, wird aus mir ein hoffnungsloser Tollpatsch. „Ich komme gleich, Dad.", stöhne ich und reibe über meinen Arm, der Bekanntschaft mit der Bettkante gemacht hat. Nura lacht noch lauter. „Ich sollte wohl auch mal gehen. Tschüss Jelsa, wir sehen uns morgen noch... tschau Yann.", verabschiedet Nuria sich unter Gelächter. Ich und Dad rufen ihr noch ein Tschüss nach, aber sie ist bereits durch die Tür verschwunden. Dad hilft mir hoch und mustert meine Koffer. Ich habe mich übrigens geirrt. Es sind nicht drei Koffer, sondern vier.

„Hat Nuria gepackt?", fragt Dad lächelnd. Ich nicke nur und wir gehen die Treppe runter. „Kommt Granii auch?", erkundige ich mich und will mich gerade auf das Sofa fallen lassen, als es läutet. „Machst du schnell auf?", ruft Dad, der schon wieder in der Küche steht, und irgendetwas macht. Ich antworte nicht, sondern öffne einfach die Tür. Ein breitgrinsender Rico steht mir gegenüber und zieht mich in eine feste Umarmung. „Na wie geht es meiner Fast-Nichte?" Ich grinse und murmle ein: „Gut". Rico lässt mich zufrieden los und ich schließe die Türe hinter ihm. „Pizza!", ruft er begeistert, als er in die Küche geht, um Dad zu begrüßen. „Ich liebe dich und deine Kochkünste, das weißt du, oder Yann?!", höre ich Rico. „Mehr das zweite, stimmt's?", rufe ich. „Klar!", sagt er und kommt mit zwei Stück Pizza zurück. Eines drückt er mir in die Hand, in das andere beißt er herzhaft. Ich grinse nur und beiße in meine Pizza. „Ich LIEBE Pizza, Dad!", meine ich mit vollem Mund. Dad kommt lachend aus der Küche und setzt sich zu uns auf die Couch. „Lust auf einen Filmabend?", fragt er uns. „Jaaaaa!", ruft Rico begeistert, wie ein kleines Kind. Zustimmend brumme ich und kann nicht anders als zu grinsen.


End file.
